


Time Has Come (Let Us Be Brave)

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, inexperienced Chris, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Chris secretly wants Darren.  Darren not so secretly lets him know he is willing to help him with his current work problem.  It's an agreement he can't pass up, especially if he gets a brief taste of what he wants.





	Time Has Come (Let Us Be Brave)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt an anon sent me a few days ago on Tumblr.

Darren bounds up to Chris a little too cheerily and energetically for six in the morning.  Chris almost wants to smack him for it.  "Hey, Chris, looks like we're going to be fucking soon."

Chris chokes on the orange juice he was drinking.  He coughs and wipes at his mouth and chin.

"You okay?"  Darren pats at his back.

"Y-Yeah."  Chris coughs and slowly takes a drink this time around.  "What did you say?"

Darren looks confused for a second before it dawns on him.  "Oh.  Before.  I said we're going to fuck.  I mean, it's Kurt and Blaine.  But...Yeah.”

It’s then that Chris realizes Darren is talking about the script they just received last Friday.  The script that makes him nervous for a variety of reasons.

“Oh.  Right.”

“Looks like you're finally gonna get me be in bed like you've wanted."

Chris feels his cheeks go warm.  "I didn't...I don't...That's not true," he says, flustered and slightly embarrassed.

Darren laughs.  "I was kidding, Colfer," he says.

Chris breathes a huge sigh of relief.  The last thing he needs is for Darren to find out how true that really is.

Yeah, it was stupid of him to develop a crush on his costar.  To look at him and wish for things he shouldn't.  Because that is a sure fire way for things between them to go bad.  For it to be awkward should Darren find out.  But he couldn't help it.  Darren was so easy to fall for.  It was like breathing.  He didn't even know he was doing it.  From one day to the next he couldn't look at Darren without blushing.

"Yeah.  Right..."  Chris takes a step back from Darren.  "I'm gonna go..."  He gestures to his trailer behind him.

A brief look of something, curiosity perhaps, flashes across Darren's face.  "Alright.  I'll see you on set later."

Chris steps into his trailer and drops down onto his couch.  He covers his face with one of the pillows and lets out his frustration and worry in a loud groan that is muffled.

This is absolutely the last thing he needs in his life right now.  On top of work, worrying about finishing his book, and hiding his ridiculous crush, now he has this to shooting Kurt and Blaine’s first time.  It almost feels like the final straw against camel's back.  Because not only is he shooting his first sex scene of any kind, but to do it with Darren, with the one guy he has the biggest crush on, only makes it extremely more difficult for him.

As if his life isn't already crazy enough.

* * *

 

A few days later, alone in his trailer after several hours of filming, exhausted and stressed, Chris wants nothing more than to just go home and not think about what scene is fast approaching.  Each day it draws closer only brings more worry, stress, and frustration.

He knows all this would not be happening if he wasn't a virgin.

"Come in!" he yells when someone knocks on his door.

He jumps up when Darren steps into his trailer.  "Dar-Darren.  W-What are you doing here?"  He nervously runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it from the mess he sure it is.

"What?  I can't stop by to see my friend?"  Darren steps further into the trailer.

"No.  It's just, uh...I wasn't expecting you."  Chris wants to smack himself over how ridiculous that sounds.  He never expects Darren when he randomly shows up at his trailer.  Why should it be any different now?

Darren suddenly looks unsure.  "Is it okay that I'm here?  I can go if you want."  He gestures behind him to the door.

"No," Chris is a little too quick to reply.  He mentally smacks himself for that.  "It's fine.  Stay."  He walks to his mini fridge and grabs a can of Diet Coke while Darren plops down on his couch.  "You want something?"  He holds up his drink.

"Nah."  Darren waves off the offer.  "I'm good.  Hey, can we talk?"

"Talk?"  Chris says the word like he doesn't understand it.

"Yeah, talk."

"Talk about what?"  Chris looks anywhere but at Darren, not wanting to see what his eyes could hold.  He sets his drink aside, no longer in the mood for it.

Darren stands and walks over to Chris.  "I just want to know what's wrong?  You've seemed...worried about something these past few days."

Leave it to Darren to notice.

"It's...It's nothing important," he tells him.  "It's more me over thinking things."

"What things?"

Chris really wishes Darren wouldn't push about this.  It's something he doesn't want to discuss.  "Can we not talk about this, please?"

"Chris," Darren stands and walks over to him, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I don't want to talk about this, and you don't get that," he replies a little too harshly.  And he feels terrible when he sees the hurt flash in Darren's eyes.  "I'm sorry."  He sighs and drags his hands down his face.  "I have a lot on my mind right now."

"You can talk to me, Chris," Darren tells him in a comforting voice.

"No."  Chris shakes his head.  "Not about this."

"Yes, about this.  About anything."  Darren takes a few steps to Chris and grabs his elbows.  "It can't be that bad.  Tell me.  I promise not to judge you in any way."

Chris looks into Darren's eyes and sees the honesty in them.  He lets out a deep breath and figures there can't be too much harm in talking about this with his friend.  To get some weight and worry off his shoulders.  "Alright."

"Great.  Let's sit and we can talk."

On the couch, Chris nervously chews his lower lip and picks at his thumb nail.  Darren covering his hand with his own gives him just enough courage to say what he needs to say.  "You know how this episode Kurt and Blaine are supposed to sleep together for the first time?"  He looks to Darren real quick before looking back at his hands.

"Yeah."

"Well..."  He closes his eyes and pulls in a deep breath.  After releasing it, he opens his eyes and talks.  "I'm worried," he admits.

"Worried about what?  What people might say?"  Darren guesses.

"No."  Chris minutely shakes his head.  "Worried I won't be able to portray that whole scene correctly."

"Why not?"

"Because I...I, um..."  Chris finds the words extremely difficult to say out loud.

Darren gives his hand a squeeze.  "It's okay.  Just say it."

Chris pulls in a breath and slowly releases it.  "I've never had sex," he finally admits, somewhat feeling better to tell the truth to someone.

What feels like hours to him seem to pass before Darren speaks.

"Chris, look at me."

Chris keeps his head down.

"Chris," Darren grabs Chris' chin and turns him to face him, "what are you thinking right now?"

Chris feels a hot tear slide down his cheek.  "That you're laughing at me."

Darren wipes away the tear with his thumb.  "I'm not."

"Am I a loser?"  Chris wipes away the rest of his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Why would you think you're a loser?"  Darren questions.

"Because I'm twenty-one and still haven't had sex," Chris replies.

"That doesn't make you a loser.  It just means you're being...cautious."

Chris lets out a half-laugh.  "Cautious?"  The corner of his mouth turns up in an amused smile.  "I don't think that's what it is."

"Then what?"

Chris thinks for a second.  "Unavailability."

Darren laughs.  "That sounds about right.  You've been too busy with everything to care about a relationship?"

"Yeah."

"I know that feeling."

"When's the last time you dated?"

"Before I booked this show."

Chris is a bit surprised by that answer.  He assumed Darren had been dating the girl who sometimes shows up on set with him.  With the way she acts around him, clinging and hanging around him the whole time, it seemed they were together.

"I thought..."

"No."  Darren shakes his head, knowing what he's talking about without having him to further explain.  "I'm not."

"Oh."  Chris looks down and bites his lower lip to hide his smile.

"Yeah."

Chris isn't sure if he imagines the relief he hears in Darren's voice.  But when he looks at him, he's positive he that's what he sees in his eyes.  Along with something that looks like hope.

It's only when Darren looks down does Chris realize their hands are still joined.  A blush stains his cheeks.

The last thing he wants to do is let go.  He wants to feel Darren's warm palm in his, where it feels right and perfect.  That's why he's a bit upset when Darren pulls his hand away.

"I should go."  Darren stands, suddenly looking nervous.  "I, um...I have something I need to do."

"O-Okay.  I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely."

Chris finds it a bit strange how Darren practically runs out of his trailer like it's on fire and needs to escape before he gets hurt.  But he doesn't put much thought into it.  Instead, he gathers his things and heads home for the evening.

* * *

 

"Hey, Chris!"  Darren comes up to him the next morning while he's at the craft services table eating a donut.

Chris licks his lips of the icing.  "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking."

"That's not always a good thing," he jokes.

Darren chuckles.  "No.  I've been thinking and I've come up with an...idea."

"An idea?"  Chris arches a curious eyebrow at Darren.

"Yes."

"What would this idea be?"

Darren looks around at all the people nearby and grabs Chris' arm to lead him away to a more secluded area.

"Privacy?  The next thing you're going to tell me is that your idea is to break into somewhere," Chris jokes.

"No.  Nothing illegal like that."

Chris finishes the last of his donut.  "Then what?"

"Let's have sex," Darren blurts out nonchalantly.

Chris chokes on the piece of donut in his mouth.  He bends over and braces his hands on his knees while coughing up the piece; spitting it out onto the ground.  His coughing fit continuing after that.

"Fuck!  Hold on."

A few seconds later a bottle of water is held out to him.  He takes it and takes a long drink to calm himself down.

"You okay?"  Darren asks, looking and sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Chris replies in a somewhat scratchy voice.  "We really need to work on you not telling me shit like that when I can choke."

Darren lets out a small laugh.  "Yeah. Sorry.  I'll be more careful next time."

"Yeah, make sure I don't have anything in my mouth that can kill me."  Chris takes another drink of water.  He traces his finger around the cap after twisting it back on.  "So..."  His cheeks grow warm as he thinks about how to discuss what Darren suggested.

"About what I said..."

"Yes?"

"It's just a suggestion," Darren says. "You don't have to.  I thought I could offer-"

"Your services?"  Chris finishes in a teasing voice.

Darren laughs.  "Yeah.  Help you better understand the scene, you know?  Portray it more properly.  So, think about it."

"I will."

It's a completely ridiculous idea.  He shouldn't give it any thought at all.  Should just tell Darren he appreciates the offer but will have to decline.  It's safer that way.  They won't run the risk of ruining their friendship.

But even then, Chris finds himself considering the offer.  He weighs the pros and cons.  In one hand the first time he has sex will be with someone he cares about.  But on the other is the fact that person also happens to be his best friend he doesn't want to run the risk of losing.

"Hey, Chris, whatcha thinking about?"  Amber asks after she sits down next to him in one of the chairs in the choir room.

"Sex," Chris honestly replies.  He knows Amber won't judge him.

"You guys," she says with a short laugh and shake of her head.  "Why you thinking about sex?"

Chris looks to her.  "I'm trying to decide if I want to have it or not with this guy that offered."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Is he cute?"

Chris thinks of Darren and blushes.  "Yes."

"Are you horny and want to get laid?"

"Yes."

A grin spreads across Amber's face.  "I say go for it.  Get yourself some."

Amber's encouragement pushes Chris closer to agreeing to Darren's offer.  Actually, besides his one big con, nothing is pushing him to refuse it.

By the end of the shooting day, he has the answer he pretty much wanted to give Darren after he made the offer.

After a quick change out of Kurt's outfit and into his clothes, Chris sits on the steps in front of Darren's trailer door.  He waits for him to finish his conversation with the girl he mistakenly identified as his girlfriend.  From what he's heard the last fifteen minutes he's sat there, it's not going so well between them two.

When the door forcefully swings open ten minutes later, and the girl storms down the steps and off, Chris stands and goes inside.  He closes the door behind him.

"Fuck!  She's driving me fucking insane."  Darren twists off the cap of a beer bottle and takes a long, and what seems like a much needed, drink.  "You want one?"  He tips the bottle slightly.

"No.  I'm good.  Can I sit?"

"Of course."  Darren drops down on his couch and pats the spot next to him.  "Join me."

Chris sits down where Darren pat, but making sure there's some space between them.  "So, I've been thinking.  About your offer," he comes out and says, figuring there's no reason to beat around the bush.

"You don't have to answer me today. I didn't expect you to."

"I know.  But I also knew if I thought about it longer, then it would be too late before I had a decision.  I mean, we do shoot that scene Tuesday."

Darren sits forward.  Arms on his knees and hands holding the bottle.  He looks to Chris, curiosity in his eyes.  "What decision have you come to?"

Chris fights to keep his voice even and casual as he replies.  "I was thinking you should come over Saturday night."

A huge grin suddenly breaks out on Darren's face.  "Yeah?"

Chris gives a nod of his head.  "Yeah."

"Um...Okay.  I guess I'll be there around..."  He looks to Chris for a time.

"Six," Chris says.

"Six is good," Darren says with a grin.

"Okay."  Chris stands.  "I'll see you Saturday.  Bye."

"Chris!"

Chris turns and sees Darren standing.  "Yeah?"

Darren walks over to him and takes one of his hands.  Chris feels warmth crawl up his arm at the touch.  "If you decide to change your mind, that's okay.  I'll understand."

"You'll give me an out?"

"Yeah, I'll give you an out."

"Thanks."  With that, he turns and walks out of Darren's trailer, both scared and excited for Saturday night.

* * *

 

Saturday comes faster than Chris likes.  But he plows through the day with confidence and courage.  Like he knew he would, he didn't take the out Darren gave him.  In fact, he pretty much threw it in the trash the moment it was given to him.  There was nothing that was going to stop him from seeing this night through.

Currently on his second shower in so many hours, beyond nervous and worried the butterflies in his stomach will make him sick, he shuts off the water and dries off.

Dressed in a loose shirt and sweats, figuring they'll be easier to take off, he finds it difficult to sit down for longer than a few seconds before he jumps up and paces.  Back and forth he goes in the living room, hallway, or kitchen with butterflies in his stomach and a racing heart.

A knock on his door only makes it worse.

He walks to the door and pulls in a deep, calming breath before he opens it.

Maybe it's because of what they're about to do together, but Chris can't help but to notice how Darren looks even more handsome standing there in jeans and his favorite Michigan shirt.  There's nothing different about him.  But at the same time, everything is different.

"H-Hi."

Darren smiles.  "Hi."

"Come in."  Chris stands out of the way to let Darren in.

"Sorry I'm a little late.  Traffic was a bitch."

"That's okay.  You want something to drink?"  Chris heads to his kitchen, unsure of what exactly to do.  Do they just jump right into sex?  Or do they talk and act like they're casually hanging out like normal?

"I could use a drink."

Chris walks to his liquor cabinet and grabs the bottle of tequila he has yet to open.  He grabs two shot glasses and joins Darren on the other side of his breakfast bar.

"Oh.  Um...Not what I was expecting. But this is fine," Darren says, sounding a bit surprised.

Chris opens the bottle and pours the first two shots.  He lifts his glass and clinks it against Darren's.  "To great friends," he says before tossing back the shot.

He pours two more after they both set their glasses down.

Darren rests a hand on his after.  "I know what you're doing.  You don't need to get me drunk to do this.  I have done this before."

"I know.  I just..."  Chris grabs his shot.  The glass is halfway to his mouth when it's snatched away from his hand.

"And I don't need you drunk and ruining this," Darren says as he sets the glass down away from Chris.

"I'm just trying to relax."

"I understand.  But I don't want you too relaxed.  I'm not really into somnophilia."

Chris lets out a small laugh.

"Come on," Darren curls his hand around Chris', "let's go to your room."

His room that always seemed so gigantic suddenly feels like a tiny broom closet with Darren in it with him.  He seems to occupy the entire space in a way where he can't focus on anything else.  It's all Darren.

"Sit," Darren says after he sits on the edge of the bed.

Chris joins him.  The butterflies in his stomach flitting around even more wildly.

"How are you doing?"

"My heart is racing," Chris admits.

Darren places a hand on Chris' chest.  "It is.  There's nothing to be nervous or worried about."

Chris covers Darren's hand with his own.  "I know.  But I can't help it."

Darren moves his hand away.  "Lie back.  Let's see if I can get you relaxed."

With a trembling in his body, he lies back on his bed.  Darren lies on his side next to him; propped up on his forearm.

"If you want to stop just tell me and we'll stop, okay?"

"O-Okay," Chris says with a shaky voice.

Fingers suddenly slipping under his shirt and skimming up to his chest, thumb brushing over one of his nipples, has him softly gasping and arching for more.

"Are they sensitive?"  Darren brushes his thumb over his nipple to show what he's talking about.

"A little.  I don't really know," Chris tells him.

Darren grins.  "Let's find out."

As he lifts his arms to let Darren pull his shirt off after he pulls it up, Chris finds himself thinking how with anyone else and he would have stopped this already.  But with Darren, he's so comfortable and eager he'll let him do anything he wants.

Half-naked, Chris resists the urge to cover himself with his arms.  Instead, he focuses on the lust that has ignited in Darren's eyes as he skims them over his body.  It's something he's seen in men's eyes before when they looked at him, a look that turned his stomach considering the men who were giving him that look.  But with Darren it's different.  With Darren his cock begins to swell in his underwear as the desire that was lowly burning in his belly erupts into a roaring fire he doesn't want to control.

He gasps and pushes his body into Darren's hand when he circles and rolls one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger.  Pleasure sparks under the touch like little zaps that course through his body making him feel good.

"You doing okay?"

Chris wants to laugh at the question. To ask Darren if he's blind and can't see how he's making him feel.  Instead, he settles for a nod of his head.

"Okay."  Darren smiles.  "It's okay to be loud."

Chris is about to say he knows when Darren covers his nipple with his mouth and sucks on it.  He lets out a loud moan as one of his hands goes to Darren's soft curls.  He tightly grasps them as the moans keep coming while Darren sucks and flicks his tongue over his nipple.

Darren pulls off and softly blows over it, sending a shudder through Chris.

Chris arches his hips for any kind of friction on his aching, neglected cock.  "Please..." he says in a small voice thick with need.

"Patient," Darren replies as he moves over to Chris' other nipple to do the same to that one.

After what seems like hours of torture, Chris feels like he can momentarily breathe when Darren pulls away with a satisfied grin.

"Sensitive," he says as he stares down at a flushed Chris.

Chris just laughs and shakes his head.  "You gonna fuck me now?" he asks after a few seconds pass.

"No."  Darren arches a suspicious eyebrow and leans down to kiss at Chris' neck and chest.

Lips press to his heated skin and Chris finds himself wanting Darren more and more with each kiss.

"W-When's the last time you did this?" he asks to distract from the need trying to consume him.

Darren drags his lips down to Chris' stomach.  "Did what specifically?"

Chris' stomach quivers when Darren traces his bellybutton with his tongue before dipping it inside.  "Slept with a guy?"

"Almost two years ago," Darren replies.

"And slept with someone?"  Chris isn't stupid.  Darren is a guy with needs.  Just because he said he hasn't dated since booking Glee doesn't mean he hasn't had hookups with people.

"A year ago."  Darren sits up and moves to straddle Chris' waist.  He plants his hands on either side of his head and leans over him, amused smile on his lips.  "Any more questions?"

"Yeah.  You gonna fuck me now?"  Chris reaches for the button of Darren's jeans and pops it open.

Darren pushes up onto his knees and removes his shirt.

Chris has seen Darren shirtless before.  But there's something about having him shirtless in his bed where he can touch and kiss and lick if he wanted to makes him sexier.

Darren drags the zipper of his jeans down and they hang loosely off his hips.  "Lie in the middle of your bed."

Chris moves so he's lying longways in the middle of his bed.  He doesn't question when Darren steps off and stands at the end of his bed.  However, he gets a bit upset as he tilts his head and watches Darren finish undressing and can't see anything because the bed blocks his view.

"Remember, you can stop at any time."  Darren climbs onto the bed and kneels between Chris' legs.

Chris has seen naked men before.  Has seen his fair share of cocks.  It's kind of hard not to when watching porn.  But seeing Darren naked, seeing his hard cock sticking out and slightly curving up to his belly, is something else entirely.  Where those men barely did it for him, Darren is pressing all the right buttons.  From his curly hair and tan skin, to his soft muscles and strong looking thighs.  And Darren lets him take him in.  Kneels there and lets him stare at all of him.

"Ready?" he asks after a minute.

Chris minutely shakes his head.  He lifts his hips and brings his knees up to his chest so Darren can pull off his underwear and sweats.  Legs dropped back down, a blush spreads from his cheeks down to his neck and chest as he lies there naked with another person for the first time.

He knows it should be weirder than it is for Darren and him to be naked with each other since they're best friends.  But he considers maybe that reason is why it's not.  That he can lie there and be comfortable in a way he never would be if it was someone else.

"Where's your lube?"  Darren asks.

Chris looks to the nightstand on his right where he keeps his lube.  As Darren grabs it, a thought occurs to him.  "Wait.  Condoms?" he says, concerned and upset with himself for not thinking about that.

Darren pops the cap of the bottle and smiles.  "Don't worry.  I brought some."

The word some makes Chris' heart race.  Does that mean they'll do this more than once?  Does he want to do this more than once?  As he watches Darren spread lube over his fingers, he realizes the answers to the questions are: hopefully and yes.

A slick finger pressing against his hole has him flinching the slightest.  Instead of pushing in with it, Darren traces his rim a few times to relax him.

"Good?"

Chris nods his head at Darren's question.

There's a slight pain and uncomfortableness when Darren presses in with his first finger.  It feels different from when he's done it to himself.  Less familiar.

"Okay?"  Darren asks when he's to his knuckle.

"Yeah.  You can..."

Darren understands.  He begins to work the finger in and out.

It doesn't feel like much.  But even then it feels good.  Chris minutely rocks his hips down on the digit.  He moans and slightly bows his back off the bed when Darren presses in with two fingers.  Those two causing a bit more of a stretch.  But nothing he can't handle.

"Three?"  Darren asks after a couple of minutes.

"Yes."  Chris takes the three fingers easy.  He starts to work his hips down on them as Darren works them in and out of his body.  "I'm ready," he says after several minutes, beyond turned on and desperate for Darren.

"Okay."  Darren removes his fingers and grabs one of the condoms Chris didn't see him drop onto the bed.

Chris' pulse races as he watches Darren roll the condom on and slick up his cock.  He spreads his legs apart wide when Darren lies down between them.

Darren reaches down between their bodies and presses the head of his cock at Chris' hole.  "Breathe," he tells him before he slowly begins to press in.

Chris normally knows how to breathe.  But at that moment, with Darren stretching him open in a way he never has before, breathing seems like the hardest thing to do.  All he can focus on is the pain as his body takes in Darren.  Pain that seems to quickly put out any pleasure he had, like water being dumped on a fire.  Pain that makes his cock go soft.

"Breathe," Darren whispers to him as he wraps a hand around his cock.

The touch is a spark the reignites his pleasure.  And it only grows as Darren strokes him while continuing to push in.  Soon, the pain is far from his mind as his body seems to know what to do when Darren's hips are flush against his ass.  His own hips minutely rock, which makes him all too aware of Darren inside him.

It's strange and wonderful at the same time.  Strange to have a part of another person inside him.  But wonderful because it's Darren.  Darren who he wouldn't trade for anyone else in this moment.

"Does it still hurt?"

Chris considers the question for a second.  "No."

"Alright.  I'm gonna start moving."

Chris nods his head.  He grabs at Darren's side; fingers tightly dig into hot flesh when Darren begins to rock his hips.  Little thrusts in and out that have pleasure and heat flaring hotter in his belly.

After a few minutes of that, Darren starts to increase the speed and roughness of his hips.  "You okay?" he asks after a particular hard thrust of his hips that has Chris loudly gasping.

"F-Fine," Chris assures him.  "Don't stop."

Darren doesn't.

Chris lets out a little frustrated noise when Darren stops and pushes up to his knees.  "Wh-"

Darren grins.  "Trust me."  He grabs one of Chris' pillows and thrusts it under his hips.  Then he grabs his legs and places them over his shoulders.

Chris is sure the pleasure filled scream he releases can be heard from miles away.  But there's nothing he could have done to hold it back when Darren leaned over and thrust deep inside him and hit his prostate.

"Good, right?"  A cocky grin spreads across Darren's face.

"Shut up and move," Chris groans, lifting and rocking his hips.

Darren grabs Chris' hands and holds them down above his head before he starts to thrust.

Chris clutches at Darren's hands.  Feels the building pressure in his balls that signals he's close.

He wraps the hand Darren lets go of when he tells him around his cock and strokes himself.

"Come for me, Chris," Darren groans.

It takes only a handful of strokes before he's coming.  Before his orgasm slams into him and leaves his body inundated with the best pleasure he's ever experienced.

Darren follows him with a few thrust of his hips later.

Chris lies there after Darren collapses on top of him drunk in a way that is new to him.  Drunk on pleasure and bliss.  It's a feeling he wants to experience over and over again.

"Thank you," he heavily breathes out.

He feels Darren's smile against his neck.  Hears his muffled "You're welcome."

When Darren pulls out of him a couple of minutes later, there's an different kind of emptiness he feels with Darren gone.  He lies there and watches Darren as he walks to his bedroom.  A smile spreads across his face at the sight of his tight, full ass.

"How do you feel?"  Darren asks after he cleans the mess off both their stomachs.

Chris asses himself before answering.  "Sore."

Darren chuckles.  "Not what I meant, but that's normal."

"Oh."  Chris' cheeks grow warm.  "I'm fine.  Not freaking out or anything."

"Good.  Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

An hour later laid out on the couch after eating leftover Chinese takeout, legs draped over Darren's lap, and watching The Golden Girls, Chris smiles over how easy it is between them.  Even now after they broke the cardinal rule of friendship and slept together.  He expected awkwardness.  But there is none.  Only happiness and laughter.

As they watch episode after episode, Chris feels Darren's hand, which started on his ankle, slowly go higher and higher up his leg.  When it's the episode with the hurricane, he stops watching halfway through when Darren leans over and slips his hand under his boxers and teases at his cock.

He looks at Darren, who continues to casually watch the episode like he isn't teasing him.  Eyes fall closed and he moans when Darren drags his fingers down and touches a finger where he was only a few hours before.  The spot still slightly sore and sensitive.

"D-Darren..." he whimpers when Darren fondles his balls before wrapping a hand around his hard, leaking cock.  Chris slips a hand inside his boxers and wraps it around Darren's to help him jerk himself off.

He opens his eyes after a few minutes and sees Darren is watching him more intently than he watched the show.  He watches him like he's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen.

As Darren watches him, he rubs him through his underwear with his foot.  Feels the length of his cock.

"Fuck!"  Chris moans and arches when Darren uses his free hand to slip under his boxers and massage his balls.

He works Darren's hand faster; seeking that release that is building inside him.

"Fuck, Chris!"  Darren groans.  "Can I fuck you again?"

Chris doesn't even have to think about his answer.  "Yes."

They race upstairs to his bedroom, where they quickly strip.  He gets on his hands and knees in the middle of his bed.  A loud moan escaping him when Darren pushes in a couple of minutes later.

It hurts.  He won't deny that.  But he won't let that stop Darren from fucking him.

Fuck him does.

Where the first time was slow and sweet.  This is hard, rough, and fast.  Sweat dampens their skin that loudly slaps together.  Fingers dig into his hips where Darren grips him.  Even his headboard lightly bangs against his wall.

Soon, Chris feels his balls draw tight.  He reaches down and takes himself in hand.  It only takes a few strokes before he's hotly spilling over his fist in thick ropes of cum.  Pleasure pulses through him as Darren continues to fuck him through his orgasm.

Once his orgasm starts to wane, he feels Darren bury himself deep inside him one final time.  "Fuck!" he loudly bellows before crying out his name as he empties into the condom.

Afterwards, after his legs stop feeling like they are made of Jell-O, Chris stands and slowly makes his way to his bathroom to clean himself up.  In the mirror, the sight of himself brings an amused smile to his face.  His hair has that freshly fucked look.  He wears a dopey, satisfied look.  His hips are covered in red marks he knows will be bruises from where Darren grabbed him.

But what makes him the happiest is the fact that he doesn't see a virgin.

He quickly cleans himself up and goes back out to his bedroom, where he finds a passed out Darren.  He quietly laughs and cleans him before crawling into bed and under the covers to get some much needed sleep himself.

* * *

 

Life goes on.  He works.  Writes in between takes.  Goes home to work, eat and sleep.  The only difference is how things are with Darren.

After Saturday, Darren barely talks to him, unless it's during a scene.  And when he told him how well their important scene went Tuesday, all Darren did was let out a forced, half chuckle and agree with a "Yeah."

Chris tried not to put much thought into it.  He figured Darren was just going through something.  Maybe having a few bad days.  So he let it go.

After Saturday night, and an amazing Sunday morning, he will admit there was a small part of him that hoped Darren's feelings toward him would change.  That he would see him as more than just a friend.  But that bubble burst when it's a week and a half later after the following Monday and Darren is still avoiding him like the plague.

Friday and wanting to be anywhere but on set, Chris sits curled up in his set chair feeling miserable and sorry for himself, both of which he regrets and feels stupid for feeling.  All he wants is best friend, and for things to go back to how they were before.

"Hey, Chris, what's wrong?"  Lea asks after she comes up to him in full Rachel attire holding a styrofoam cup of something that is steaming.

"Nothing really.  I think I might just be coming down with something."   _ A broken heart. _

Lea touches a hand to his forehead and cheek.  "You don't feel too warm, yet.  Maybe you should go home early."

"Yeah.  Maybe," he agrees.

Even though he wants to stay and see Darren, an hour later finds him opening the front door to his house.  He goes up to his room, strips down to just his boxer briefs, and crawls under the blankets of his bed.  He intends to stay there for the weekend ignoring the world.

* * *

 

Monday comes quicker than he would like.

The weekend spent in bed ignoring everybody went better than he could have imagined.  Between sleeping and writing and jerking off, he came to the conclusion that he needs to get over Darren, and move on from what they did.  No matter how amazing it was, it obviously didn't mean as much to Darren as it did to him.

He's headed toward his trailer when Lea comes over to him.

"Hey, Chris, how are you feeling?"

"I'm much better."

"That's good.  By the way, Darren is looking for you."

Just hearing Darren's name makes his heart race while anger slices through him like a sword piercing his chest.

"And?"

"And he seemed really worried," Lea says.  "You should talk to him."

"No."  Chris turns on his heel and heads for his trailer.

Maybe he's being a little childish, but he's sure he's deserved to act like that after the way Darren treated him like a leper he wanted nothing to do with.

Once inside his trailer, he closes his eyes and drops his head back against the door.  He takes a long, deep breath to push down his anger and hurt.  Hurt that seems to seep inside and burrow deep within his heart to a point that it feels as if it's clasped on and won't ever let go.

It seems moving on from Darren hurts a whole fucking lot more than he anticipated.

"One day at a time," he whispers to himself.

If he takes this one day at a time then there will come a day where it won't hurt.  Where it won't feel like his heart got crushed by a bulldozer.  It'll be like how he suddenly realized one day he liked Darren; one day he'll realize it won't hurt.

"Hi, Chris."

Chris feels his heart stop at Darren's voice.  He lifts his head and sees him casually sitting on the couch like he did nothing wrong.  His world seems to tilt on its axis.  He reaches out and clutches the edge of the counter next to him to keep from falling over. He bites back the angry tears that sting the back of his eyes.

"Get out."

Darren stands.  "No."

"Get out!"  Chris says more forcefully this time, not caring who might hear.

"No."  Darren crosses his arms as if he's challenging Chris to force him to leave.  "I want to talk to you."

Chris snorts and rolls his eyes.  "Now you want to talk to me?  That's funny.  I assumed you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I don't."

"Then why the fuck did you treat me like you did?"  Chris asks, anger and hurt in his voice.

"I didn't mean to."

"Oh.  You didn't mean to."  Chris snorts like it's the funniest thing he's heard in days.  "At least give me a better reason than 'You didn't mean to.'"

"Because..."  Darren lets out a frustrated sigh, as if he's mad with himself for not saying what he needs to.

"Just tell me," Chris says after several tense moments pass.

"I freaked out, okay?"  Darren finally says.  "I got scared."

That only further angers Chris.  "Why?  Because you fucked a guy?"

"No.  Because..."  Darren pulls in a deep breath.  "Because it was you."

"Me?"  Chris says, not understanding.

"Yes."

"What did I do?"

Darren lets out a short laugh and runs a hand through his curls in a gesture Chris realizes as a nervous one.  "You seriously don't know?"

"Obviously not.  So tell me."

"Chris..."  Darren takes a tentative step closer to Chris.  "I've wanted that Saturday night with you for so fucking long.  So long, in fact, that when I woke up after we fell back asleep the next morning, I freaked out.  I was scared."

"Scared about what?"

"Scared about how I felt for you.  Scared that I fucked up by taking something I didn't think I would have again and it would hurt because of that.  I thought if I put distance between us I could avoid being hurt.  So...Yeah."  Darren lets out a sigh.  "I thought you should know.  I know I acted like an idiot.  Like an asshole, and I’m so sorry for that.  I know you're mad at me.  And I don't like you mad at me.  I hope you can eventually forgive me."

There are so many things Chris wants to say.  So many questions he has.  But only one question is at the forefront of his thoughts.  "When?"

Darren shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks on his heels before answering.  "Pretty much from the first time I met you."

"Okay."  Chris walks to his couch and sits down.

Darren awkwardly stands there unsure of what to do.  "Should I..."  He hooks a thumb behind him at the door.  "I'll go.  I'll see you on set."

Chris waits until Darren is at his door before he says his name.

"Yeah?"

Chris stands and walks over to Darren.  He gazes into hazel eyes he loves.  "I expect a shit ton of groveling from you to make up for what you did."  With courage he seems to get from out of nowhere, he leans in and claims Darren's mouth in the kiss he's wanted for a year.  He teases his tongue at his lips and dips it inside his mouth.  He nips his lower lip hard enough to draw blood before pulling away.  "That's for being an asshole," he says.

Even though his lip is bleeding, Darren has never seemed happier.  "I promise to make it up to you."  He grabs behind Chris' head and pulls him in for a rough, fierce kiss.  Chris finds himself kind of turned on at the taste of blood he gets.  "Thank you," Darren breathes out a few minutes later.  "For giving me a chance."

"Don't screw it up."

"I won't.  By the way, are you free this Saturday night?"

"I think my schedule is open," Chris replies.

"How would you like to have dinner with me?  I make a mean hamburger on the grill."

Chris smiles.  "I think I could be open for that."

"Great."  Darren steals another kiss. "I gotta go.  I'm needed on set soon.  See you later."

"Definitely."

After Darren is gone and he's alone, Chris almost wants to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.  But the tingle in his lips and heat in his belly tells him that really just did happen.  And that he actually has a date Saturday night with Darren.


End file.
